Devil Summoner: Pussy All Night
by superhiki
Summary: 1970's AU Strikes again. Narumi and Raidou hatch a strange scheme to catch a criminal, but will it succeed despite the booze and debauchery abound? Warnings: Alcohol, slash, vomit, and really bad slang.


For fucks sake what was that detective even thinking anymore. There might have been a shred of legitimacy for his behavior in his youth, what with being in the military and then dropping his career like a hot potato at the first chance he had, getting fried in the 60's and becoming quite a hassle for his employee, but that didn't make up for him also being 32 and having no other excuse for pulling the crazy things he did except that it was an unorthodox way of being a detective.

Right now Raidou was red faced and panting, looking up at Narumi as he turned a bottle of wine over and over in his hands, a distant stare on his face as he peered down towards his employee and his very busy hands.

"Hmm... More," he mumbled, drumming his finger tips against the half empty bottle of champ, "We need balloons outside, too."

Raidou had just finished struggling to tie the end of a orange ballon up so that it could glumly fall to the floor with the dozens of over balloons he'd blown up. Better than it whipping from his hands to do a spastic dance around the room before flopping, wet with spit, onto whatever surface it was over when all the breath Raidou huffed into it flew out. Raidou gave the hair brained Narumi a desperate look before glancing around their office, which was crotch high with bright balloons and breaming with static electricity.

"Don't make a face look goodin'," Narumi smoothed out over the room, unaware of his linguistic mishap, "Its for the greater good." The balloons were part of Narumi's latest break through in his line as a detective.

Narumi had gotten whiff that a lout of a date rapist had taken residence in their building after being chased out of his pervious hole in the wall apartment, so the wily ex-whatever he was got it in his head that he oughta lure the bastard in with an opportunity he couldn't refuse: All of Narumi's favorite disco chicks holed up in his joint office-apartment with gratuitous amounts of wine coolers. Of course, there was a very essential piece of that equation, the twist that would make it worth while. Not only was he good friends with a number of cute, young, booze drinking hotties, but it was a costume party, so on top of all those things that would make any hot blooded man perk up an ear, those pyts were going to be in some exciting outfits and the man with the problem keeping it in his pants would be able to hide in plain sight. Narumi figured he would go after any man with the gaul to hide his face.

To a certain degree Raidou thought it was a rather clever trap, he couldn't think of a better way to tickle the senses of a depraved maniac, but girls and parties weren't Raidou's forte in the first place so he could only assume this was the best plan Narumi had come up with recently.

"Okay kid, you keep filling this place up and I'll head out to get the last of it," the "it" he was referring to was vague enough for Raidou to worry, "Don't forget the balloons outside as well. Some of the girls haven't been up here before so they may need a bit of direction." Only some. Raidou and Narumi had plenty of fair company up in their office, as it were. The senior detective kicked about the office to clear his path of balloons from Raidou's side to the door, reaching towards the doorknob only to shock himself and jump, making a noise like a surprised goose before cawing excitedly as he swung open the door and slipped out. Raidou had a moment of silence in the office before the door opened again and one long arm reached from the crack in the door towards the hat rack to pluck a worn out fedora from its branches, slipping back out into the fading daylight only to have Narumi's head pop back inside with his hat pressed down over tight curls.

"What kind of a costume do you want?" smiled the half-baked detective, but the rookie frowned only a little more so than usual and gave his superior a look of resignation, a balloon slowly deflating between pinched fingers with a high pitched whine. It was quiet for a moment before Narumi smirked and shrugged a shoulder, "Alright, sounds good!" he said cheerfully enough, not wanting to start a fight before such a grand party, and shut the door as a loud punctuation to his words.

The young man said nothing and didn't think to scowl crossly at his boss who was no longer there. He liked his job enough to put up with the other's antics, but even then it hardly phased him to be around Narumi's constant misbehavior. He was that way before he became an employee of the Narumi Detective Agency. His whole life Raidou was shoveling through shit with quiet determination, without a smile, as if he knew there was something better on the other side that he would get by kicking ass rather than kissing it. And boy could he kick ass. For the most part Narumi had Raidou around to fill out paper work and make sure bills were paid, but when push came to shove the kid was a real badass and could roll with the punches. When it came to parties, then, Narumi could justifiably expect them to kick ass if Raidou was on the planning team. After another half hour of decorating according to Narumi's instruction and chilling the booze they gotten previously for the party, Raidou figured the stage was set for their master trap and began to wait for the first of their guests.

Just in time, too. Raidou had just finished wiping off Narumi's cleared desk when the first enchanted giggles of party patrons rung out from outside. One knock at the door and Raidou was there, smiling silently at a group of girls dressed as matching honey bees with painted tube tops and bellies and fuzzy skirts with fake stingers. They were beaming, their cheeks rosy, and the first of nearly a dozen people who arrived shortly before Narumi returned.

As the whole lot of women the detective invited began piling into the converted party room, laugher and chatter became punctuated with sharp yelps of surprise as everyone was shocked by balloons filling up the room. Raidou set the record Narumi had told him to play and turned on the dusty TV he'd pulled from the detective's room, setting it to the station that played international movies, and treating their guests to a dubbed Psycho.

"Oh~! I know this movie," chimed a girl in a leopard leotard as she clapped her hands together and turned towards a cleopatra with jet black hair and creamy pale skin, "My parents love American films, you'll never guess the ending!-Ow!" A few other girls moved over to the side of the office where Raidou had moved the TV as the leopard girl rubbed the spot on her thigh she'd gotten shocked on.

"Howdy y'all!" said the detective as he arrived again, in costume, as a wild west cowboy with chaps, rope, hat, bandana and even boots that clopped loudly against the floor as he clamored into the middle of the party, "Glad to see y'all are in the swing of things already!" Narumi received a feminine round of applaud when he came through the door, bags in hand that's contents could only be a handful of things. Those things being booze and stuff to mix it with. When Narumi entered Raidou was leaning against the wall, a perimeter of about three empty feet all around him as he scanned the room with a serious expression and plain clothes at the party. Once the booze was properly set down and the room scanned by Narumi's trained eye, the pretend cowboy moseyed up to his employee and smiled until he got about a foot away and grimaced just a bit.

"You keep looking around at the girls like that and they're gonna leave..! We need to keep them here, so wear this," said the detective as held a black bundle in a plastic bag, offering it to the younger detective "and you can look like a sour-puss instead of a buzzkill."

Raidou inspected the package in his hands, still glancing up every once in a while to scan for a creep, but he paused and looked up to Narumi when he realized what the older man had brought him. It was a two piece, frumpy, black sweat suit with a white blob painted from the collar to just above the crotch, along with a poorly made black tail safety pinned to the pants and headband with two triangles in black felt hot glued to it. Compared to the details and professionalism that dripped off Narumi's cowboy get up, he could have gotten Raidou a trash bag with holes and still met the quality of this black cat costume. In a way Raidou was happy Narumi spent only a buck fifty on his costume, since the boots for him must have cost a fortune alone.

"Paws, too!" cheered Narumi as he pulled a pair of black children's mittens from his back pocket, and wiggled them beckoningly in the younger man's face, "Meow meow!"

Raidou took those as well, knowing already there was no way he would be able to fit them on his large hands, but figuring it was better than declining. As far as costumes went, it was better than Narumi trying to make him dress like a woman, so Raidou couldn't complain. Scratching just beneath his sideburns, Raidou nodded and took the costume without a word into their shared bedroom, much to Narumi's disappointment, as he was hoping for the youngster to show a bit of distaste over the obviously horrendous costume. Maybe he'd just have to wait for the kid to put it on.

Raidou expected Narumi to take over watch duty, which he did, as the young man changed into proper attire for the costume party and he soon appeared back on the floor in under a minute, fully dressed. He looked awful, to say the least, and Narumi was amused he'd managed to pick such an ill fitting costume for his employee.

While in the bag the cat outfit looked like shit, it was an even more impressive blunder when applied to the human form. Too small pants had the cuffs falling well above Raidou's ankles and the top was so big it completely swallowed his body down to his mid thighs while the 'ears' could have easily been mistaken for two rambunctious cowlicks. True to his character, Raidou looked only a pinch more uncomfortable in it than he did in anything else he wore. Narumi suppressed a giggle by putting on a fake frown and ended his chattering with a mermaid to come back to his employee.

"Lookin' good, kiddo," he praised with a soft laugh, his fancy boots clopping against the floor as he adjusted his stance, "you blend in better. Now listen, go get yourself a drink to hold and try to mingle. I know you'll be able to play nice and keep watch, so do so. Make me proud."

Raidou would have bit his tongue to keep from saying something nasty to the seasoned detective, but he hardly spoke at all in the first place so he simply censored his thoughts before they became too obscene. The detective seemed to catch the silent urge Raidou had to chew him out and a hint of amusement surfaced in his expression. He meant to pinch the young man's cheek into a lopsided smile, but Narumi's fingers only got to the cat's mid-chest before they were slapped away, and caused a shock of static to jolt between the two of them.

"Maybe the balloons were a bad idea," mused Narumi as he rubbed his still-tingling fingers, "Well, not much to do about that unless we pass around needles, so get your ass in the groove and lets nab that creep..!" The sudden determination in the cowboy's voice brought Raidou's sense of justice right back out to the front lines and, after another nod, he was planted on the couch, women on either side, and holding a sweating cup of Narumi's extra punchy punch. After the round of laughter over his hideous costume ended Raidou was more able to juggle his one-sided socializing and the watch he kept over the door.

"Raidou~? You've seen this movie, right?" asked a girl he knew from Narumi's favorite laundry mat, her costume meant to be of some American actress, "I bet it's just your tastes, you know? Not the-well, I don't want to spoil anything but-well, he he... I'm sure you would like the mystery aspect more than anything else."

Actually, Raidou had never seen a foreign film, so he shrugged one shoulder in earnest as he took a big gulp of what Narumi had promised to be a light-weight drink, and shook his head. What his answer lead to was a rather long conversation between the near-by party patrons, intertwined with the occasional "SHHH" when a significant point of the film happened, but Raidou was his typically silent self, eyes traveling all over the room, his drink being refilled.

With a number of the patrons piled onto the couch to watch the groovy movie, Raidou was able to keep a sharp eye on the rest of the crowd. He'd already checked out the 4 couples there, four men accounted for besides himself and Narumi, and while the rest of the party goers were single he still counted the mass of people by two. Doing so made it easy to tell when the number of groups fluctuated. If a couple disappeared into their closet or bathroom he'd be able to tell. The laundry mat girl was sitting on her boyfriend's lap, the both of them watching the movie with the rest of the crowd as people danced behind them.

Parties weren't Raidou's thing and already he was getting a cold sweat with all those people around, folks on his arms and pressed against him accidentally sent signals to his sensitive brain that said 'TOO DAMN MUCH! BAIL OUT' but he had to stick to the plan. He just had to. Drinking became his nervous habit to cope with the overload and before the movie ended he was a couple shots short of a blackout. The women beside him screamed with the victim on screen and his head rolled sluggishly about, thinking he was too late and their party had been crashed by some terrible disaster at the sound. The couple beside him muttered quietly to themselves in a little argument, giddy laughter lit up the room like fireworks every few seconds, shrill cries of pain from the balloons shocking everyone jumped all around the room as if a wild animal were on the loose and biting people's ankles.

Needless to say it was all putting a spin on poor Raidou's night. Narumi's plan was a fluke. At what point did he think it would work. The counting Raidou had done before was pointless, people were slipping in and out of the rooms constantly, the number of couples fluctuated and as the night went on it became more obvious to the young man that he and Narumi had essentially slaughtered a heap of people in the hopes of catching a wild tiger while unarmed. He had to get ahold of that detective and get the whole story, usually his plans were crazy but at least they worked. This was ridiculous and they didn't have a cat's chance in hell.

Eventually he caught sight of the senior detective but, with a cold shock running down his back, Raidou realized the old tramp was up to no good. He had his arm around a woman's shoulder, leading her to their bedroom where, without a doubt, the divider between their halves of the tiny space had been tossed away and their futons pushed together for more romp room. Raidou didn't get a good look at her face, since her back was to him as she was lead away, but the kid didn't have to use much creativity to imagine what her expression was. Same expression every lady had when Narumi took them to his room. And Raidou had seen them enter from inside the room many times before, when Narumi brought them home and Raidou was so quiet he didn't even bother to get up and leave.

The sight made his blood boil. Narumi was compromising the safety of his friends by trying to shag some gal amidst the chaos. He got up to storm over but it turned out Narumi's punch only tasted like it wasn't vodka with food coloring as Raidou's blood seemed to be replaced entirely with hot lead. As soon as he steadied himself on his feet a swell of bile punched at his esophagus and the black-cat detective slapped two hands over his mouth as he teetered forward on his toes. All the girls on the couch hushed suddenly at the sight of their host wobbling around before them.

He had to get out of there, Raidou was wasted but he could still feel all those eyes on him and puking on the floor wasn't going to keep himself unseen. Fighting through the pool of women, liquor and balloons, the rookie eventually stumbled out the front door and nearly fell over the edge of the walkway as he groped the railing, puking over the side with an exhausted retching sound and encouraging a group of girls dressed as go-go dancers to head back inside with a unanimous cringe. His knees shook from the effort of expelling all that booze and eventually he resigned to cradling against the wrought iron rail, trying to watch for the suspect at large down the cat walk, but mostly just shivering and letting lunch dribble down his chin.

His brains were sloshing around like cake batter under a slow beater, the same undulating levels of pain coming back and forth to him, causing his vision to fade in and out. Every once in a while he could register the sound of the movie playing inside, the soft chatter of the girls about the movie, about their costumes, about who's party they were going to next, everything except how there was a date rapist around, concocting a way to get them knocked out so they could be his personal sex doll for the night. Raidou felt like he'd failed all those innocent girls in there, all those innocent, scantily clad, disco mamas. With another splatter of vomit Raidou heard a series of long screams in the apartment, sparse giggling and the sound of the front door slamming open. In the doorway stood Narumi and the woman he'd entered into the shared bedroom with. She was tied up with the rope Narumi had bought for his costume, her wig misplaced, and her make-up smudged, revealing the woman was actually a man. A man who's roofies were clutched in Narumi's other hand.

"Look alive, Raidou," he said, tossing the costumed man down to the floor, a fake breast giggling across the concrete floor as it slipped loose from his dress and bounced away, "Looks like our plan worked!" Placing a foot against the square of the criminal's back, Narumi tightened the knot holding his captive in place and proceeded to hog tie and gag the serial offender with his own plastic baggie of drugs. Whipping off the bandana around his neck, Narumi tied it across the baddie's mouth and made sure he wouldn't be able to spit out the plastic bag, "Now, don't you chew that up and swallow it. I will have the police here in the morning, sit tight and if I have a body sitting outside next to my paper in the morning instead of a piece of shit like you, well... No need to call the police, right?"

Narumi bent down and pat the offender, now a puddle of tears and booze, on the flesh of his rear and smiled, "Hey! At least you had fun at the party!" as the serial rapist cried into the ground. Narumi stood back up to full height after consoling the caught crook and turned to face his ill employee, half his costume gone and looking less like a gimmick and more of himself in a Western outfit. "Well, shoot partner," he drawled out in a fake accent, "You look sicker than a fish down'a washin' well." Raidou was beyond the point of alcohol consumption to grimace any worse. "Alright, alright, come here," said the detective, taking a few steps closer to Raidou protectively, reaching down to pull him back up. As Raidou took a weak hold, however, he almost bent over backwards as he was pulled up right, as if his upper body weren't attached, but Narumi gripped the front of the greenhorn's shirt and pulled him back up enough for Raidou to grope Narumi's shoulder so the both of them could stumble back inside.

"That guy gives queens everywhere a bad rep," mused the detective, looking over his shoulder as they went back indoors, "It was a clever disguise, at least."

The girls were drinking still, some dancing in the small area, a number of them watching their American film, but all unaware for the most part they were simply part of Narumi's scheme to take their attacker off the streets. Narumi saw that their bedroom was taken, whether or not anything dirty was happening had to be left to the imagination of course, and so he pulled the both of them into the bathroom and locked the door before letting Raidou slip from his arms like a giant wet noodle to slap audibly against the floor, taking out a trashcan on the way down, before throwing up into the bath rug. The seasoned drinker began to vomit-proof the floor by picking up other things that could get knocked over or stained and tossed them onto the counter, giving Raidou room to sprawl out without a magazine rack or laundry basket to get in his way. Once it was clear, Narumi dragged Raidou by his armpits up to their western toilet and lifted the lid and seat before letting the young man cling to it, just in time for another mouthful of puke to come spewing out.

"Attaboy, just let it out," cooed the cowboy as he rocked very slowly back and forth on his feet, peering down his chest at the crumpled, damp, Raidou that was hugged against the toilet, his chin crushed against the rim as he waited for another wave of nausea, his cheek sticking against the porcelain.

"Guess I can't offer you a drink, huh?" sniggered the detective as he tip-toed around a puddle of brought-back booze on the rug, reaching down to run the tips of his fingers down the back of Raidou's clammy neck, "You want some water? You prolly need it...I'll be right back."

Raidou's back shivered and chilled as he felt another mouthful of vomit force its way up, out, and then spilled into the bowl without so much as a whine. He cracked his eye open to see that all he seemed to be pushing up was a weird, mucus mix of booze and stomach acid, no more food was left. His head was clearing, but his body ached so much that it was hard to appreciate the newly gained awareness. So, when the detective came back with a cup of water and a pitcher of some pink liquid and set them down before slipping behind Raidou to kneel between the fallen rookie and the wall, he took no notice. Not even when those devious hands moved to rest at his sides on the flesh just above his hips. It was almost comforting, if he could have noticed it, of course, and if it weren't Narumi. Instead he was still gripping the sides of the toilet rim, elbows squeezed against the bowl, head bowed as if he were asking forgiveness from the porcelain god. If that were the case then Narumi was playing the part of a bad priest, interrupting Raidou's worship with hands moving to run up his navel, coming to the wet patch on his shirt where he'd spilled booze and spat out vomit.

Raidou dry heaved a few times but he was all empty by then, nothing left for his body to get rid of but still weak from the ordeal. He quivered with a finish, sitting back on his heels only to topple backwards and into the older detective's arms. Narumi took a knee during his employee's clumsy fall and 'shh'd him soothingly as he better gripped Raidou across his chest to ease them both down to sit against the wall, his hands moving across Raidou's waist once his back was pressed against their tub.

"Poor thing, all empty, huh..?" murmured the detective, his lips too close to Raidou's ear to be friendly anymore, "Thirsty, hungry? Just want to sleep?"

Raidou kept trying to swat at an invisible fly buzzing around his head, but unless the fly was moving at a snail's pace there was no way his slow slapping was going to hit anything. Whenever Narumi spoke he would manage a gurgling whine or a low grunt, drool still trailing from the corner of his lips. To the detective's suggestion of sleeping he managed to summon a few words, mostly "Ughh, yes" and "please, Narumi, please", as he began to kick at the floor, trying to get up. The detective's grip didn't loosen however and he held Raidou in place.

"You might not care, since you're wasted and all... But your bed is preoccupied with another party-patron," said Narumi, justifying why he was keeping Raidou cloistered in the bathroom, "More like 'patrons', really..." He kept his hold tight on the rookie till the younger man fell still against him, groaning with a headache, and slowly relaxed as well until Narumi's hands could tease around without fearing the young man to jump away. Raidou was beginning to sober up enough to feel sorry about drinking over Narumi's apparent slacking. He had been acting childish when he decided to drink, just to spite Narumi, just to put everyone in danger. Not being consumed with Justice put Raidou in a bad place, even if his need to do good made him a willing floor mat to be stepped on, he could put up with that if it meant keeping people safe.

"H-huugh... I'm sorry..." garbled the young detective suddenly, both hands moving to slap haphazardly against his pale face, another series of pained moans sounding off before he managed to speak again, much to Narumi's surprise. "Everyone is safe...Right? Ugh-Narumi..."

"Hey hey, simmer down kitty-cat, we nabbed the bad guy," comforted the cowboy as he gave Raidou's belly an affectionate pat, "And yeah, the girls are fine, thanks to you and I."

Raidou quivered again as if taken by nausea, but he groaned and went limp against Narumi, his tired eyes closing with a long sigh. Narumi's presence filled the bathroom like a poison filling the air, his hands crawling over the inebriated youngster becoming more and more aggressive as the detective's heart began to thump harder against his chest. "Good job, Raidou," he praised in a whisper, both hands working up the other's ugly costume to expose his middle, "I'm sorry you're all hung up and hung over... But I'm glad you let yourself go, even if you over did it." Narumi was sort of a good guy; he encouraged bad behavior but as happy he was that Raidou cut loose he wasn't happy it was over him.

"Actually, kid, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Raidou's eyes opened at the other's words, something about Narumi apologizing really sobered him up, "When I nabbed the bastard I should have told you, even a wink would have done." After the shock subsided Raidou was left feeling a stone of warmth radiate in his guts.

"It's alright." he murmured in that tender tenor voice of his, "Thanks." At that moment, however, he realized where Narumi's hands were and sighed in annoyance as he drunkenly grabbed them to get out of the detective's lap. Narumi laughed in response and helped the both of them back onto their feet.

"Now not a good time?" he snickered, washing his hands before heading towards the door, "You've got puke all over the costume I bought you, retire for the night, kid. If there are people in your bed just kick them out." Raidou nodded an affirmative and leaned against the wall as he pulled off his sweat shirt to prevent from toppling over. Tossing the puke covered garment beside the toilet, Raidou hurried out and towards his bedroom, finding it mostly unoccupied besides the couple from the couch necking onto of Narumi's bed. Whatever, thought the younger investigator, he'd seen worse. Crawling into bed it didn't take long for sleep to come for Raidou. Only once during the evening did he wake up when some other guest flopped down beside him and knocked an elbow into his gut. With a shuffle and an apology, Raidou and the person in the dark shifted about till no one was touching and he felt right back asleep.

Morning came too soon with wretched sunlight and Narumi shouting for patrons to get the hell out, he was going to call the police and they better not be there. Unlawful detainment aside, Narumi had caught the local baddie and was going to bask in a bit of glory over it for sometime, the less people around to be interviewed in his place the better.

As those who couldn't make it home the night before slowly rose from the dead, a pot of Narumi's coffee was waiting to give those zombies the energy necessary to shuffle out of the detective's home. Once everyone was gone sans Narumi, Raidou, and their captive, Narumi called some investigators he was personally sweet on and gave them the tip that their man had been caught with the intent to commit. All in all, the whole trade off between the private detective and the police was shady and quiet, very unlike the night before. It was worth speculating that Narumi had his license just so he could pull some fast moves on bad guys without getting in trouble. It was amazing, the amount of authority passing a few tests could grant. After the riff raff was totally cleared out, Narumi invited over he and Raidou's reporter friend Tae for coffee and the first scoop on the capture of their local criminal.

Raidou, unfortunately, was too far gone to have his side of the story recorded for the paper, but it wasn't like he had much to say in the first place. Narumi's flowery recount of the event would be enough, for sure.

Once the morning was all but pissed away, Raidou awoke to a headache and an empty stomach. He was practically ravenous at that point but too hung over to jump up and make himself an omelet. Thankfully his boss made it into the bedroom just as he was considering eating his pillow, but not so thankfully the smarmy detective thought it better to lay down on top of his employee and roommate than get him a meal.

"Mornin' sugar," he purred, all to affectionate while on his ego trip, "We did good." One of his ringed fingers scratched Raidou's jaw sweetly as he wrapped both of his long legs around one of Raidou's, firmly pinning him to the ground. It wasn't that Raidou disliked this type of attention from Narumi, but so far he never felt like the older man was behind it one hundred percent. Everything was a disguise covering up a scheme, and sometimes the supposedly hidden scheme was just a distraction for Narumi's real plans. Still, Raidou couldn't figure out just what the other would be gaining from screwing around with him like this if he didn't mean it.

Narumi brushed some of his curly hair behind and ear before leaning down to smooch the spot between Raidou's eye and the crook of his sideburn. He wouldn't do this sort of stuff at the risk of his reputation, Raidou thought, unless he really meant it.

"I'm not going to kiss you on the lips until you have some coffee and brush your teeth," the detective stated, looking down at the other with a smile once Raidou turned to face him, "You probably taste like puke. Groady." When Narumi got up Raidou was aware enough now to see he'd long since gotten out of his costume and was wearing what he usually did around the office on a slow day. High waisted corduroy trousers and a button up shirt in a neutral paisley print. Seemed his youthful tendencies appeared most strong on his off days. Raidou was still shirtless and in those hideous pants. When he finally did get up for coffee, Narumi yanked on the tail safety pinned in the back with a bark of laughter.

It took some time for Raidou to get totally awake, what started with him brushing his teeth ended up as a shower, but within the hour he was at least able to clean up with relative ease. Most of their balloons had been popped during the evening prior, but Narumi was expediting their destruction with a sewing needle. The loud noises made Raidou's head ring painfully and after a minute or so of erratic balloon destruction he rushed over to the detective and stilled his hand silently, looking miserable as the noise rung still in his head long after the initial noise.

Of course the detective seemed pleased that his torment produced a response from his overly cool employee and gladly stopped when silently asked to. They stared at one another for a minute or so, all sorts of things running through their heads, until finally Narumi's lips pulled into a smile up at the rookie and he spoke.

"Before you ask... Yes I was going to give you a handy last night, but you were so drunk I knew you couldn't get it up."

Immediately Raidou's ears turned red as, somehow, his boss knew exactly what was on his mind. Narumi had to be good at thinking like Raidou, though, if they were ever to work together in the first place. Since the rookie was so quiet Narumi needed to know what wasn't being said so he could perform as if it were. When the times came that Narumi and Raidou were on different pages, though, the more quiet of the two seemed to pick up on it and would open his mouth to clarify things. Doing so put them back in sync and he could clam up once more. But, of course, there were some things that did need verbal consent, regardless of what one or the other thought was copasetic.

"Want one now, hero?" smirked the wry detective.

"Yes."


End file.
